Weak
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: "Ok then, it's decided. We're leaving this place for good and no one will be able to stop us!" Follow Ino and the girls on a journey that will change their lives. SasuInoIta NejiTenHida NaruHinaDei KibaSakuSaso-Pairings undecided. Please R&R. CH2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Heey there everyone! I'm back and with a new story! This, once again is a multiple chapter fanfic and I hope that I would be able to upload the chapters very promptly… or just promptly.**

**Summary: **_**"Ok then, it's decided. We're leaving this place for good! And no one will be able to stop us!" Follow Ino and the girls on a journey that will change their lives.**_

_~.~.~.~_

**Weak, Chapter One: Leaving**

~Ino's P.O.V~

'_Grr! I cannot believe those guys! I'm not weak. Sakura isn't weak. Hinata isn't weak and Tenten isn't weak either! Or are we? Gahh! No Ino, stop thinking like that, of course you're not weak, think of all the missions where you helped!' _Sighing, I went back into my thoughts, _'Okay, well there was that time when… No, I barely did anything there. How about when… No, I didn't do anything there either. GAHH! Never mind! I give up! Maybe I am weak, I mean, I barely do anything on missions and the only time I get to kick some ass is when… doesn't matter, I never kick any ass.'_

I walked down the road with tears in my eyes, am I really that useless? How come I didn't notice I was like this before? **'**_**That's because you were too busy working on how you look! Seriously Ino, don't you know anything?'**_My eyes widened in surprise, "Who- Who are you?"

'_**Oh wow. And you are supposedly smart. I'm your inner self aka, your conscience.'**_

"But, how can you talk to me?"

'_**Oh my gosh! AND TO THINK YOU WERE SMART! I am your conscience; therefore I talk to you using your thoughts. I speak and you hear me in your head… So I suggest you stop talking out loud or someone will definitely hear you and think you're a freak and we don't want that do we? No, we have a reputation to hold.'**_

'_Whatever.' _Sighing once more, I headed to Sakura's house. After hearing what those stupid imbeciles had to say, she just stormed off, crying with Hinata and Tenten and all three of them are bound to be together. I wouldn't blame them for just storming off, I mean, all three of them are really good fighters, one of the best and way better than I am. Plus, they always help out on missions, especially Sakura. They don't deserve this, so when they stop crying, I am soo going to make sure that the boys get what they deserve!

Knocking on the door of Sakura's house, I called her name telling her it was just me, but she wouldn't open the door, but inside the house, I could hear someone muffling their cries into a pillow, followed by a really loud sneeze and a deafening wail.

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten! Open this door at once! I know you guys are there, I can hear you three!" I banged on the door, getting impatient. I growled and was about to bang on it harder, when all of a sudden the door swung open revealing Sakura with messy hair, a red nose and tear filled eyes, making me lose my balance, making me fall over a bit before I caught myself and looked at the girl in concern.

"Oh Saku, it's alright! Don't worry about them, we don't need them!" I quickly grabbed my friend and hugged her tightly, letting tears fall down my face. I may be angry about everything, but I am also hurt like hell. Sakura hugged back and cried more, I can't believe that one incident could affect us so much.

I let go of Sakura and held her face in my hands, wiping her tears away and smiled.

"It's alright Ino, I'll be fine. Want to stay over? Hinata and Tenten are here as well." I smiled at Sakura and nodded, going inside the house after Sakura made way for her to come in.

As I came in, I saw Hinata sitting by herself on the sofa, burying her head into a pillow. Then I saw Tenten sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching a soap opera and eating a whole bucket of ice cream. I sighed and headed over to Hinata and sat next to her rubbing her back trying to make her get her face out of the pillow.

"Hinata-chan, come on. Let's go and wash your face instead of burying your head in a pillow," I tried pulling her up, but she didn't budge, she only groaned softly and just buried her head in the pillow more, "Come on Hinata, and don't be like that! It doesn't suit you, you look way better when you're happy and smiling!" I smiled at the girl as she slowly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Ino-chan!" I laughed at her and smiled, right now, we're 18 and since the years passed, Hinata wasn't shy anymore. She was actually really demanding sometimes!

Said girl smiled back and hugged me and then excused herself so that she could go to the bathroom. I laughed once again and looked towards Sakura who went to cheer Tenten up a while ago.

"Well Ino-pig, it seems that you got our little baby to cheer up! Good job!" Sakura laughed at me, followed by Tenten laughing at and followed by me laughing at myself followed by Hinata laughing after she came to the bathroom.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing about, but I bet it was something funny, because even I'm laughing!" Hinata exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. I giggled at Hinata and lay down on the floor. Then there was five minutes of comfortable silence, until, someone spoke up.

"Hey guys. This may sound like a really strange idea but I think that if the boys don't need us in their team and since they think we're weak, useless girls not even worthy of being kunoichi, maybe we should just run away?"

"WHAT? Tenten! That's not strange! That's ABSURD!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hmm? I think that's a great idea Tennie! Think about it Sakura, what's the point of living here when we have nothing that's making us stay here. I mean, come on, Tenten is an orphan, her only family were her teammates which think she's weak. Ino's dad died and after that, she only had Shikamaru and Chouji left, but since they think she's weak, she has no one anymore. I hate my family and everything about them, they belittle me so, what's the point of me staying here still? And you, Sakura, you told us about how your mom died and that after that, almost every night, your dad would get drunk and when he comes home, he would hit you. We have nothing here anymore, the only people we have is each other."

I sighed, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe both Tenten and Hinata are right. Maybe we should just leave, "I agree, not that Hinata mentioned it, I think she's right. If we have nothing here, what's stopping us from leaving and becoming better shinobi? Nothing. That's why, I'm in. We are soo leaving this hell hole!" I grinned and looked at the girls.

We then all looked at Sakura, waiting for what she has to say, "Uhm, if you put it that way, then, why not? Sure, let's go!" She smiled at us and we smiled back, then Sakura jumped up and hugged all of us.

"Okay, okay! Enough soppy stuff, let's make a plan!" Tenten pouted, "This is what we are going to do. Since we are all at Sakura's house already, we'll have dinner here! And then we will quickly go back to our own homes and get some stuff we're going to need on our journey. We all need to bring our deadliest weapons and minimal clothing. Hinata, since you're from a really rich clan, do you think you can steal some money and bring it for us?" Hinata nodded and Tenten continued, "Sakura, you will be in charge of bringing us tents and shelter. Ino, you will be in charge of packing food. And I, I will… Hmm, I will bring toiletries?"

I laughed and smiled, "Nahh, you can just help us carry everything!"

"OR! You can get the food, while Ino here can get training scrolls from her house! I heard that you had a lot of scrolls there and some don't have to do with the Yamanaka jutsus!" Sakura grinned evilly and cracked up.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say, Saku!" I smiled.

Hinata laughed and smiled wickedly, "Ok then, it's decided. We're leaving this place for good! And no one will be able to stop us!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Hey! How was the first chapter? Was it good, or was it good? xD**

**Anyway, reviews will be appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, I will find the time to be able to write again. High School life is really hectic as you all may know. There are so many assessments I have to complete and so many upcoming tests, so I hope that you all may forgive me if I won't write for a long time because I got my grades back for my first semester and to tell you the truth, it wasn't as good as I wanted, I got 2 A's but, other than that, I failed a lot of my classes and usually, I am smart-ish but for some reason, I am getting dumber every year and now I need to study heaps more so I can get more A's. **

**Salamat lahat ng bumasa yun, pasensya na po kung masyado ma late yung next update ko. (Thank you everyone that read that, sorry if my next update will be really late.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! HAHA! I am soo happy! I finally got my report back for Semester 2! I got 5 A's and 4 B's! I improved!**

**Anyway, this is for ****SasuIno; ****an anonymous viewer that has been waiting for a while for me to update this story, so here it is! HAHA, Sorry if it's bad, I've had a bit of writers block for the past few days & sadly this chapter won't have any Christmas stuff, I wish it did but maybe next year it will?**

**Also, if you have any requests for me, I'll gladly accept them!**

X-O-X-O

"Alright girls, got everything that we need?" Tenten smirked at the two girls that were on edge and the other that seemed to be on cloud nine, it was terrifying actually. To see the high strong Yamanaka and Haruno who never seemed to shut up, silenced by the single fact of leaving their homes was indeed terrifying. On the other hand, to see Hinata, despite the fact growing confident over the past years; from a usually stoic clan living like she was in lala-land wasn't a very nice sight either.

"Hmm, Tenten-chan! Are you sure we should go through with this?" Sakura furrowed her brows together and looked towards the village, eyes becoming watery in an instant, "I feel really nervous. I'm sweating even worse than the pig next to me!" she smiled slightly, blinking the tears away before frowning.

Ino gave the said girl a defiant stare and pouted childishly, "Sheesh billboard brow! Don't be so tense! And what was that you said about me being sweaty? I am NOT a sweaty girl, unlike you; I care about my personal hygiene!" Ino 'hmph-ed' and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

'**Yeah! Tell Sakura off! Way to go Ino! NOT! I thought we were supposed to get over our looks and focus on getting stronger? Stupid girl...' **Ino inwardly fumed before thinking, '_Whatever... Stupid, inconsiderate conscience- never leaving me be.'_

"OH COME ON! Stop being wusses and try to act at least a bit excited! Take Hinata for an example; she looks like she's in her own little dream world!" Tenten pointed at the girl who seemed to be... singing and 'tch-ed,' mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Yeah guys! Be happy, we are soon to be free from this hell!" Hinata jumped up and clasped her hands together, giving Sakura and Ino wide smiles, the size of a bannana.

Sakura sighed, mumbling words so that no one else could hear what she was saying before complying, vowing in determination to never forgive her teammates.

Hinata and Tenten then abruptly turned their heads to Ino waiting for her to say something.

"Ugh, yeah yeah, whatever, let's just go already!" With that said, all four girls hastily ran out of the gates not knowing where they were headed. All they knew was that they had to keep running without delay, poor Tenten had even forgotten to check if they had everything they needed, but oh well, what's done is done!

X-O-X-O

For the next twelve to thirteen hours, the time was spent in silence with quite a few arguments between Sakura and Ino to break it. But besides that, their travel was monotonous and quite boring.

"Nggh! Can we stop for a while? I'm exhausted! I'm not used to this type of exercise, whenever I would go on missions with Shikamaru and Choji, Asuma-sensei would make us respite after about five hours, telling us that conserving out energy was important," Ino groaned clutching her stomach in pain, "Plus, I'm hungry!"

"**Okay! Yet again, you have embarrassed yourself! You just told them that you don't have endurance! Ino no baka!" **With realising this, Ino's eyes widened and hastily looked at the girls looking for any hints of disappointment on their faces.

Sakura snickered and grinned at the blonde, "Wow! You're hungry? You really are a pig you know that!"

Tenten sighed in content and continued travelling, ignoring the two girls who were in a little while going to get into a deafening verbal brawl.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata looked at the oldest of the four in apprehension; Tenten usually never let her friends stay famished or worn-out or anything that causes them any type of soreness!

Once again, the said girl sighed before stopping for a moment, looking over her shoulder at Hinata, Sakura and Ino "Hehe, you don't expect us to rest here do you? We need to find a clearing where no one will be able to find us."

Ino 'ahh-ed' in realization and smiled in triumph; they were finally going to take a break and eat! Hinata smiled at Tenten and skipped after her chirping happily while Sakura smacked herself on the head also in realization, glowering because she hadn't considered to find a clearing, after all, she's supposed to be the smart one of the group, but then again, she shouldn't underestimate how much they know.

"**Ino no baka! Ino no baka, Ino no BAKA! How the hell could you forget that simple little fact?"**

'_You mean; how the hell could WE forget that simple fact? Emphasis on the WE. Besides, I'm too starved to think properly!"_

"OI! INO-PIG!Let's go! We're all waiting for you!"

Ino quickly looked around her to find no one in close proximity to her, then she looked beyond the path they were walking on and found Tenten and Hinata patiently waiting while Sakura seemed to emit irritation, smoke coming out from her ears. Ino sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck, "Eh? Gomen Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" And swiftly ran over to the group of three.

As Ino arrived next to the three Sakura hit Ino behind her head mumbling 'baka' several times, "Itai! What's your problem Forehead?"

"It's for being a baka!"

"BUSU!"

"What did you call me?" Sakura then began hitting Ino continuously on the head, giving her a fierce look.

"YOU HEARD ME! UGLY!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed making the two girls shut up and stare at her, "Can you two be quiet and stop fighting so that we could go find a place to rest for about one or two hours? Sheesh, I'm beginning to get pissed off already." Hinata then stuck her tongue out at the two while the three girls sweat dropped.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, don't get angry! Calm down! Take a deep breath in... and then out," Tenten instructed Hinata in panic after all, seeing angry Hyuugas isn't exactly the best experience you would want to face, she then sighed in relief seeing the girl calm and collect again "That's it Hinata-chan, good job!"

"Tenten-san, you make it seem like we're training already. What's with the 'good job'?" Sakura scratched her forehead in wonder and smiled.

"Ehh? Well, to me, I guess most of the things we do is training. We've been running for 12 hours and I say that that is great practice for not only stamina but speed as well. Also, in the little things we do, we can improve our basic shinobi skills."

"Hehe, Tennie! We were only fooling around! No need to get so serious all of a sudden!" Ino giggled but suddenly jumped in surprise when Hinata had a fit of sneezes.

"Gosh Hinata-chan, what's with all the sneezing? Someone must really hate you!" Sakura exclaimed laughing at the girl.

"Huh? I wonder... who would want to talk about-" Just then Tenten, followed by Ino, followed by Sakura sneezed, "HAHAHA! WOW! Someone must really hate you guys too! But I wonder who would even talk about us?" Hinata looked at the sky in wonder but quickly shrugged it off.

X-O-X-O

Meanwhile, in Konoha, the boys of the Konoha 12 were gathered looking as nervous as hell and trying to get as far away as possible from the woman sitting on a chair behind her desk; their Fifth Hokage who seemed to be refraining herself from beating the shit out of them all. Naruto was at the very front, biting his nails franticly, Sasuke on the other hand was sitting in the far corner of the room, close to the door. He didn't exactly seem to look nervous, but everyone knows that inside he is in fact. Kiba was standing next to Naruto, burying his head in Akamaru's fur, trying to forget about the situation they were in while Shino- who was on the opposite corner Sasuke was in -was... simply Shino. He didn't seem nervous or scared at all, he actually looked pretty normal. Then there was Choji who was standing as close as possible to the door, eating his 10th pack of chips that day in fright, next to him was an equally nervous Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall, trying to get to sleep. Neji was also leaning against the wall at the back of the room, he looked quite calm but you could feel the nervousness radiating from him, on the other hand, Lee was by the door with Choji and Shikamaru, cowering in fear while Tsunade smirked at them and then glowered.

Tsunade took a deep breath before talking, eyes narrowing, "Okay boys, I take it all of you know why you're here. Well, you should know anyway."

Silence.

Everyone went silent and Tsunade smirked once again. Even poor Choji had stopped munching on his mouth watering chips, mouth agape and bits of food coming out from his mouth! It took a few long moments until someone spoke up. It was Neji, "Ah, sorry to be rude Hokage-sama, but it seems we are all clueless on why we have been called here." Neji bowed in respect and frowned when Tsunade glared at them all.'

"Oh? So you don't know?" Tsunade clenched her fists, "Then tell me. Tell me you had nothing to do with why the girls in your teams ran away last night!" She yelled and banged her fist on the table causing paper to fly everywhere.

The boys were beyond shocked, "Baa-chan, I- I, We- uh." Naruto stammered with wide eyes before falling silent once again.

"So you eight do have something to do with it..." Tsunade clenched her fists even tighter, blood was now flowing down onto the table from her hand, "What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO THEM?"

X-O-X-O

**Hehe! Here's chapter two! I hope you liked it as much as you did as the first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; Eternalstarr (Anon.), ZenX9, SasuIno (Anon.), Langioletto and Sharinganeye272! You are all awesome!  
**

**Sorry if it's short, I sort of have a bit of a writer's block, but I felt that I needed to update the story, so here! Anyway, here are the poll results for the couples, but just to let you all know, the poll is still open!**

**HidaTen: 1 Votes  
NejiTen: 5 Votes  
SasoSaku: 1 Vote  
KibaSaku: 2 Votes  
ItaIno: 8 Votes  
SasuIno: 5 Votes  
DeiHina: 0 Votes :[  
NaruHina: 8 Votes  
Other (Please state what other couple you would like in a review.): 4 Votes**

**So far the story is going to become a NaruHina, ItaIno, KibaSaku and NejiTen story, but it still isn't final so just vote more and you'll be able to alter what the couples will be now. AND Come On DeiHina! Get some votes! :D**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all luurrrv this chapter, even if it may be boring. As I stated before, I have writer's block so I didn't know what to write in this chapter!**


End file.
